japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Aladdin and The King of Thieves
Aladdin and the King of Thieves is a 1996 animated film that is the second direct to video sequel to the Disney Animated Feature Film, Aladdin. Aladdin and the King of Thieves serves as the final chapter of the Arabian Nights inspired Disney stories that began with the theatrical feature Aladdin (1992 film) and continued with its first direct to video sequel Aladdin 2:The Return of Jafar (1994) and the Aladdin (TV Series) (1994–1995). Robin Williams returned to voice the Genie after Disney apologized for the use of his likeness in the promotion of the original Aladdin film (Williams believed Disney had broken the terms of his contract). Dan castellaneta had actually recorded all the dialogue of the Genie for this film, as he did with the previous sequel due to Disney's differences with Williams, but his recording session was not used when Robin Williams agreed to reprise his role. Plot During their wedding ceremony, Aladdin and Princess Jasmine find themselves the targets of a raid by the infamous Forty Thieves, led by a man named Cassim. Although Aladdin, Jasmine and the rest of their gang successfully stop the raid and drive the thieves away, they are unable to prevent the wedding from being ruined. Determined to learn what the thieves were after, Aladdin finds an unusual staff (which The King of Thieves tries to steal) among the treasures given as wedding presents. The staff contains an oracle, able to see into the past or the future, but is only able to grant an answer to one question asked per person. Overcome with desire to know more about his family, Aladdin asks the oracle about his long-lost father, and is told to follow the trail of the Forty Thieves, stating that Aladdin's father is "trapped within their world". Believing him to be their prisoner, Aladdin tracks them down and stows away into their hideout. He is shocked to find that his father is not their prisoner at all, but their leader: Cassim, the King of Thieves, the very man he fought during his wedding's invasion. But, family or not, Aladdin has trespassed in their lair and the Forty Thieves are eager to have him punished for it. Cassim, however, suggest that Aladdin instead face "the Challenge" - an initiation ritual - where he must defeat another one of the Forty Thieves and take his place. Aladdin eventually defeats Cassim's right-hand man, Sa'Luk, in battle, gaining him a place among the thieves. It is then that he learns the true motives behind the raid, and his father's leave of absence from his family: he had discovered evidence of the existence of the Hand of Midas, a powerful artifact that can transform anything it touches into solid gold. Cassim believed that, with the Hand, he could return to his family and give them the life they deserved instead of one living out in the streets, and had instigated the raid so he could capture the oracle's staff so he may question the seer as to the precise whereabouts of the artifact. Aladdin convinces Cassim to come back with him to the Palace as his guest and, for a while, he is happy to spend quality time with his son. But the pull of his obsession with the Hand is too great, and he ends up stealing the Oracle's staff and getting captured by the guards of the palace. Aladdin helps his father escape, but is recognized by the Captain of the Guard, forcing him to flee the city with Cassim and Iago, Aladdin's treasure-loving parrot. Rather than abandon Jasmine (like his father had left him), Aladdin angrily confronts Cassim and returns to Agrabah to take responsibility for his actions. Meanwhile, Iago and Cassim return to the thieves' cave to find that Sa'Luk is still alive and is now the leader of the remaining thieves. Sa'Luk convinces the remaining thieves that Cassim sold them out to the palace guards and was to blame for the recent raid upon their hidden fortress(in actuality it was Sa'Luk who told the guards so he could frame Cassim). Cassim, desperate to prove his loyalty, is forced to use the stolen oracle in order to find the location of the Hand, and then lead his men there. The Oracle directs them to The Vanishing Isle, a great marble fortress built on the back of a gigantic undersea turtle that periodically dives to the bottom of the ocean, taking the golden Hand with it. Iago manages to escape from the group, and goes off to lead Aladdin and Jasmine to his imprisoned father. Aladdin and Cassim reconcile, and retrieve the Hand just as the turtle is beginning to submerge when they are attacked by Sa'Luk. Then, after struggling to escape the flooding fortress, Cassim throws the Hand of Midas to Sa'Luk, who doesn't know the legend of the Hand. Foolishly grabbing it by the gold hand (instead of the wood handle), Sa'Luk is turned into gold. Aladdin and Cassim manage to escape with the Hand but. Finally realizing how much pain his obsession with the trinket had caused, Cassim decides to toss it into the sea. However, it does not hit the sea just instantly. It hits the thieves' ship instead, turning it gold, and it sinks. As the movie closes, Aladdin and Jasmine finally tie the knot, and Cassim accepts the parrot Iago as a traveling companion as he goes off once again to see the world. A reprise of Arabian Nights is then sung; the Peddler makes an appearance at the end of this film to mark the end of the legend of Aladdin (originally planned for the end of the first film) as Aladdin and Jasmine fly past him and wave good-bye to Cassim and Iago, and the two kiss. Voice Cast :Japanese *'Shinichiro Miki' as Aladdin *'Koichi Yamadera' as Genie *'Frank Welker' as Abu *'Akira Kamiya' as Iago *'the late Kinpei Azusa' as The Sultan *'Kaori Aso' as Princess Jasmine (Speaking & Simging) *'Kazutaka Ishii' as Aladdin's singing voice *'Masaru Ikeda' as Cassim *'Kazue Komiya' as The Oracle *'Yusaku Yara' as Razoul *'Haruhiko Jo' as Sa'Luk :English *'Scott Weinger' as Aladdin *'the late Robin Williams' as Genie *'Frank Welker' as Abu *'Gilbert Gottfried' as Iago *'Val Bettin' as The Sultan *'Linda Larkin' as Princess Jasmine *'Brad Kane' as Aladdin's singing voice *'Liz Callaway' as Jasmine's singing voice *'John Rhys Davies' as Cassim *'CCH Pounder' as The Oracle *'Jim Cummings' as Razoul *'Jerry Orbach' as Sa'Luk Behind The Scenes *Robin Williams returned to voice the Genie after Disney apologized for the use of his likeness in the promotion of the original Aladdin film (Williams believed Disney had broken the terms of his contract).Dan Castellaneta had actually recorded all the dialogue of the Genie for this film, as he did with the previous sequel due to Disney's differences with Williams, but his recording session was not used when Robin Williams agreed to reprise his role. In fact, this was Williams' only true reprise of the Genie. *Earlier ideas for the film included Aladdin finding out that Mozeenrath is actually his brother. They did not use this idea because the voice actor did not agree to reprise his role, and also because the filmmakers felt they should draw attention away from the TV show, though Uncouthma and his family make cameos as Aladdin and Jasmine walk down the aisle. Trivia *''Robin Williams' many impersonations included a live-action character he portrayed: The title character of the 1993 Fox comedy film, Mrs.Doubtfire. *At the very end of the credits, the Genie appears in front of the black screen and says, "Game over man, game over!" This is a spoof of an identical speech by the character Hudson in the movie Aliens. *The "security system" set up by the Genie has the classic Cylon "rotating eye" found in Battlestar Galactica. *During the first song, the Genie turns into Rocky. *Ali Baba and the forty thieves are mentioned in the first Aladdin movie. *Various references included Pocahontas,Pumbaa from The Lion King, Rocky, ED-209 from Robocop, all of which Genie turned into or made with magic.'' *Genie transforms into a parody of Forrest Gump during the wedding fight scene and says "Mama always said, 'Magic is as magic does.'" all information on Aladdin and the King of Thieves came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Aladdin_and_the_King_of_Thieves Songs *'There's A Party Here in Agrabah (Part 1)': Sung mostly by Genie, and partly by Iago, some of the Forty Thieves, Aladdin, and Princess Jasmine. *'There's A Party here in Agrabah (Part 2)' : Sung by Aladdin, Iago, Genie, Princess Jasminr, the Sultan, Abu, the thieves and the people of Agrabah. *'Out Of Thin Air' : Sung by Aladdin and Princess Jasmine. *'Welcome To The 40 Thieves' : Sung by the Forty Thieves after the defeat of Sa'luk and Aladdin's acceptance into the team. *'Father and Son' : Sung mostly by Genie after Cassim arrives at the palace in Agrabah. *'Are you in or out?' : Sung by Sa'luk and those who remained of the Forty Thieves, where Sa'luk turned them against Cassim. *'Arabian Nights (Reprise)' : Sung by the peddler seen in the beginning of Aladdin. Gallery Video Category:MOVIES